


babe, you're perfect.

by glimadora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/glimadora
Summary: Glimmer can't stand her small wings, but Adora can change her mind.





	babe, you're perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really late (like 10 days late) to femslash feb , but I'm writing little drabbles, combining the prompts. This is for day(s) 20+ 21 --> hate + wings.

Glimmer had always been self-conscious and insecure about the length of her wings. They were rather short and she couldn’t do much with them. She would see her mother’s huge, gorgeous wings and how they would enfold her and Glimmer was jealous. Her mother could fly and sweep in with them. Glimmer absolutely loathed her wings.

 

“Glimmer?” Adora’s voice called her back and Glimmer blinked her eyes open, focusing on Adora’s face peering down at her.

 

“What’s up, Adora?” Glimmer sighed and Adora wrapped her arms around her. All Glimmer could think of was how much Adora must detest and pity her for her small, useless wings.

 

“I was coming to check up on you. I was...worried.” Adora kissed the top of her head and Glimmer flinched. “What’s wrong, Glim?”

 

“It’s nothing, Adora, I’m fine.” Glimmer tried to wave her off, but she didn’t feel Adora’s arms loosen around her, rather tighten instead.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Adora asked again and Glimmer shook her head, feeling the tears rising at the same time she did.

 

“It’s nothing,” Glimmer repeated, trying to stand up, but Adora wasn’t letting go.

 

“It’s your wings again, isn’t it?” Adora let go and Glimmer held herself, nodding. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Glimmer turned to face Adora, who had nothing but kindness and genuine empathy written all over her face. Adora extended her hand out for Glimmer and Glimmer reluctantly took it, being pulled in by Adora gently.

 

“Gimmer,” Adora spoke softly, holding her on her lap, “ you’re wonderful and so are your wings.”

 

“I can’t but help compare them to-”

 

“Your mother, but she’s a fully grown woman and you’re barely coming into your own as a young adult, Glim. There’s no rush.” Adora nuzzled her nose into Glimmer’s neck and smiled, “You’re perfect, Glimmer.”

 

Glimmer closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against Adora’s forehead. “I’m not, Adora. I have my flaws, but I love you.”

 

“And I love you, Glimmer,” Adora whispered back, as Glimmer sighed contentedly and she found her wings fluttering slightly. She was surprised, as they had never done anything of the sort in all the years she had had them, but she didn’t really care or not if they did or didn’t. She loved her wings and she loved Adora with all her heart. It didn’t matter if she couldn’t fly with the wings she had on her back; Adora gave her the wings she needed to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
